MissKaterina Petrova
by stephlouise
Summary: The vampire diaries Season 1 Episode 22 katherine viewpoint  ONE-SHOT ;   i dont own the vampire diaries sadly - owned by the CW and L.J.Smith


**Hey this is steph **

**This is going to be a one-shot I don't think I'll make it into a story**

**I don't own the vampire diaries sadly **** - owned by the CW and L.**

It's been a while since I was back here, Mystic falls the sad, drab little town with sad, drab little people.

Perfect timing, I can smell Damon from inside Elena's house what's he doing here? , Time to have some fun, I can already hear the next ''secret" council meeting "mysterious deaths... oh I know its vampires" well obviously, the two little holes in the necks of drained victims.

Anyway Damon Salvatore it's been a while wonder if he's changed, he might ruin everything but i suppose if i play this right it can work for the better...

I walked up the porch to the door carrying Elena's bags and wearing her pathetic clothes knowing my whole plan and charade was worth it.

Seeing Damon approach me as he shut the door, as if I'm Elena the way his eyes echoed love. Damon didn't do love only with me I am the exception to his rules, it sickened me to my very core and a vowed to win back my Salvatore's and do anything it takes...

"What are you doing here?" I said in a sweet bored voice putting on the whole Elena act was going to get old real quick but I suppose this evening could get interesting.

"a failed and feeble attempt of doing the right thing" his voice purred emotion eughhh this was agonising, it better be worth it, by the look of it I could have Damon right here and now but then he would think I'm Elena and Stefan would get told, relationships would break sounds like a plan...

"Which was" my own voice spoke playing my role and giving my own sarcastic hint at the same time watching Damon carefully planning his next move.

"It's not important... here let me take this for you" he said his body inches away from mine, I felt his heart quicken and pulses raced as he touched my hand taking my bag and walking to put it on the empty chair on the porch.

I looked up at him with feeble caring eyes loving every minute his affections let loose and his gaze averted mine hmmm Elena sure had him hooked didn't she interesting...

I moved so I was stood directly facing him perfect place to check him out and anticipate his moves at the same time, "thank you" I said in a sweet sickening voice... man was I fooling him tonight, oh and I had uncle john waiting inside for me perfect!

"You know I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight I found myself wanting to protect it... How does that happen?" Oh he's speaking again, hmm look confused yet interested.

"I'm not a hero Elena I just don't do good it's not in me" his eyes glittered as he said this god I love his eyes anyway focus.

"Maybe it is" my own voice seeped caring yet the twang of sarcasm really glowed Elena.

"No, No that's reserved for my brother and you and Bonnie even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me" I could see the hurt in his eyes and I wondered how somebody other than me could do this to him, i must have more in common with Elena than I thought.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because she did it for you, and that means that along the way you decide that i was worth saving and I just wanted to thank you for that" god was Damon hot when he's sad when did he get so hot yet so pathetic.

"you're welcome" I gave him my best half dead Elena smile and expected him to leave but he came closer and kissed my cheek lightly with his lips brushing my skin as I composed my confused expression from him.

He lifted his head and stared at me his eyes just as confused as mine and I could see what would happen next, I knew Damon too well.

I smiled a faint smile as he moved with a serious expression closer his lips inches from mine edging closer and closer until I moved forwards our lips crashing down against each other and playing as one, he went to pull away, I didn't let him and I smirked into his lips as he became more involved letting his hands caress my face keeping me glued to him in a passionate embrace, then I heard the lock go and he broke from me as I turned and saw the lovely aunt Jenna stood mouth set in a scowl at her nieces wrongdoing, but hey i could have done worse!

"Hi" Jenna scowled further when I said this, and I knew step one of ruining Elena's life was on track. Hmm what fun maybe I should do this again soon!

"it's late you should probably come inside" Jenna spoke the exact words I needed, well wasn't tonight going to plan, I moved to go inside and saw Damon touch his lips, Oh Well he'll figure it out soon enough...

**Okay not one of my best ones is it okay though?**

**Love steph xx**


End file.
